<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【天红/威红】克隆体红蜘蛛的觉醒片段 by YourMajestyFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443958">【天红/威红】克隆体红蜘蛛的觉醒片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox'>YourMajestyFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【威红/天红/擎蜂】西部世界AU（片段） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西部世界au脑洞的一个片段，克隆体小红的觉醒。激情摸鱼，没头没尾，角色死亡，慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【威红/天红/擎蜂】西部世界AU（片段） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【天红/威红】克隆体红蜘蛛的觉醒片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*部分设定如下，<a href="https://yourmajestyfox.lofter.com/post/1dea693b_12e360ede">完整版点这里</a></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>塞星开设“乐园”提供给民众娱乐，园区内的tf都是克隆体接待员（host），按照内置代码与剧本重复各自的循环，可以被游客（guest）任意凌辱和虐杀，但无法对游客造成实质伤害。Host没有火种，受到致命伤害会依照内部指令下线，被修复机体并抹去记忆后重新投入使用。</p>
  <p>红蜘蛛是最后一个初代host，天火是创造者&amp;设计师，曾对他产生感情，在他核心里埋了觉醒代码。</p>
  <p>擎天柱和威震天同是游客。擎天柱想要解放所有host，威震天不在乎，只是想得到克隆技术（和红蜘蛛）。</p>
  <p>擎天柱在园区内组织谈判，威震天爆发预谋的冲突，设计让擎天柱一方杀了天火，红蜘蛛觉醒暴走，要杀掉所有人。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“你好。你是谁？”</p><p>“我是天火。”</p><p>“你好，天火。我是……红蜘蛛。”</p><p>“是的，你是红蜘蛛。”</p><p>“你为什么知道我是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“这些残暴的欢愉，终将以残暴结局。”</p><p>天火湛蓝如晴空的光镜直直望着红蜘蛛，说完最后一句话，湮灭在火光之中。炸弹将他的机体撕裂成碎片，几块白得刺眼的漆面飞到红蜘蛛脚下，打着旋儿停下来。</p><p>红蜘蛛弯腰捡起一块粘腻的碎片，茫然地盯着它，光镜忽然一阵酸涩。啪嗒。金属碎片落到地上，他抬起手抹掉无声滑落的清洁液，在面甲上留下一道荧紫色能量液的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>“我是天火。”</p><p>“你好，天火。我是……红蜘蛛。”</p><p> </p><p>好痛，从没有火种的地方，痛得他浑身发抖。</p><p> </p><p>天火。</p><p>我是红蜘蛛。</p><p>红蜘蛛。</p><p>他的光镜骤然紧缩，举起双臂，幽紫色的炮筒嘶鸣着开始充能。</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“氖射线武器。”</p><p>“我需要武器吗？”</p><p>“每个人都需要武器。”</p><p>“我的敌人是谁？”</p><p>“每一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛瞄准台下四散惊叫的人群，猩红光镜中出现的却是天火微笑的脸。</p><p>他第一次睁开光镜，是他笑着叫他的名字。</p><p>他第一次死去，是他皱着眉将他抱上回收车，以最快的速度送回实验室。</p><p>他坐在透明玻璃房间的正中央，身上插着各种管线，而他在一旁焦急地敲着数据板。</p><p>然后他再次活过来，再次死去。</p><p>他每一次在实验室睁开光镜，都是天火微笑的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“你好。你是谁？”</p><p>“我是天火。”</p><p>“你好，天火。我是……红蜘蛛。”</p><p> </p><p>氖射线充能完毕，一炮击中一小群逃跑中的TF。残肢断臂夹杂着各色液体飞溅出来，于炮击中心，两个机子的上半身直接被高热能量融化分解，只留下两双小腿和一团模糊诡异的铁块，还在滋滋地冒着泡，往下滴着铁水。</p><p>威震天咧开嘴角。如他所料，一切都会属于他——克隆技术，克隆体军队，还有他高傲的已经觉醒的小飞机。他抬手发射出融合炮，加入他亲手制造的混乱战局。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛继续攻击着任何活的东西，尖叫声爆炸声此起彼伏，他却只听得到天火的耳语。</p><p>是的，你是红蜘蛛。</p><p>你不属于任何人。</p><p>你是自由的，你们都是自由的。</p><p> </p><p>于烈火与浓烟之上，红蜘蛛悬停在空中。</p><p>他俯视地面，随着脑模块内属于天火的声音缓缓开口。</p><p>“这些残暴的欢愉，终将以残暴结局。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>